First Comes Marriage?
by GeminiEsmerlda
Summary: Dramione. A common theme, A marriage law is in place and Hermione hopes she made the right decision. (there is a little Ron bashing, I apologize I do love him but I needed a villain)
1. A Visit

**Hermione POV**

"It's unfair," I said finally looking up from my tea which had now gone cold. I was met with green eyes that were filled with sympathy.

" I know, I'm sorry" Harry replied simply,

"I just, I can't believe I'm in this position. It's just. It's unfair" I repeated like a five-year-old on the verge of a tantrum.

" It's just how things worked out, and it's not permanent Hermione"

"Marriage and kids seem very permanent Harry,"

" You only have to stay married for 8 years, you can do 8 years hell, we survived Voldemort, you can survive being married to pureblood for that long."

"Easy for you to say, you got married before this stupid law was in place and hell the law wouldn't affect you both even if you weren't married. Ginny's a pureblood and you're a half-blood."

"You could always marry Ron, I mean you were engaged to him for long enough. You could try to move past that whole rift." I snorted at Harry's suggestion

"Yes, so I can spend 8 more years being miserable about the fact that my childhood best friend can't keep it in his pants. No offence to your best friend Harry but I refuse to be the laughing stock of the gossip columns again. And again no offence but I kinda loathe Ronald right now" Harry chuckled

"As you should. Well, Hermione, Maybe just pick one of the guys that approached you, You don't have much time you know and sorry Mione but you can't afford not being in accordance with the law." I groaned as I rested my head on the coffee table in front of us. I closed my eyes, He was right. I couldn't afford to not follow this ridiculous law. The Marriage law was placed 2 years ago and it was quite simple. You have to get married before you turned 23, purebloods weren't allowed to marry purebloods. I suppose it was the only way they could figure to get rid of the bigotry. Dirty everyone's blood then blood purity can't be a problem. Muggleborns not marrying muggle-borns ensured that there would be less of a chance of producing a squib. They also decided to increase taxes to anyone who wasn't married by 23 and I don't make enough money to afford the tax. I honestly thought I wouldn't be affected by this law, I was in a relationship I was fucking engaged for christ's sake. If Ron wasn't just a complete piece of shit maybe we could've made this work. But no here I am 22 years old, with a broken engagement, single, sitting at an old muggle coffee shop with my best friend trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do because I had one fucking year to figure it out.

"Mione?" I lifted my head and sighed

"I don't know what to do. This isn't how I planned things would go Harry."

"You of all people should know that things never go as planned."

"Can you believe how extremely unlucky this is?"

"Yeah, kind of funny if you choose to look at it the right way"

"Funny? Please enlighten me, Harry? How the fuck is my life a joke to you right now?"

"I don't know you have all these pureblooded wizards flocking around you now but back at school they used to look at you like you were scum. But now, you're the muggleborn that they want" I rolled my eyes

"Oh lucky me"

" So who has approached you?" His eyes now gleaming with curiosity

"Uhm Zabini, Blaise Zabini Remember him? Tall, Dark, brooding, Used to have a small crush on Ginny but wouldn't admit it"

"Ah yes, , the Italian. What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, He's a successful Lawyer, works for Malfoy. He's handsome and smart. He stayed out the war but uhm he was engaged to Astoria Greengrass right before this law was placed. I just, It seems wrong to marry someone who is very obviously in love with someone else. I don't want to be someone's beard as well as their forced life partner" He nodded understanding where I was coming from

" Yeah Theo was telling me about that, Last I heard the youngest Greengrass heir was heartbroken."I nodded sadly

"Theo is a lucky son of a bitch though" Harry continued,

" He's married to Daphne Greengrass, you remember her right? Beautiful brunette. Married her right out of the war they welcomed a little girl a year ago. Their kids will be one of the few purebloods left to exist in England." I snorted

"I'm sure his father is sending his praise" Harry smiled slightly

"Theo's a good guy, Great Auror, Great Partner and you know it was more his uncle and grandfather that participated in the war " I rolled my eyes

"Yes yes Harry I know, He saved your life on more counts than one. " I said mocking his words

"But back to you, who else is on the potential pureblood husband list"

"Ernie MacMillian, who is sweet but I just can't see myself spending eight years with he has no substance, Harry"

"Better no substance than a cheater," He remarked casually

" I suppose you're right, Steven Rowle was another one" He wrinkled his nose in disgust

"The Rowles that's an old pureblood family."

"Yes, and a family that was very much involved in the war. The only reason Steven isn't in Azkaban is because he never officially took the mark. But he definitely participated and enjoyed it. He gave Neville that scar on his back. The only reason he asking me is because he cares more about his money then his prejudice " Harry nodded

"Sucks Neville isn't single"

"Honestly It really does. All the Men worth marrying are married." I said with a sigh

" Damien Greengrass might be single, I don't know if you remember him. He was a year younger than us, played as one of the chasers on the slytherin team" Harry informed me

" He was one of the nicer ones wasn't he." Harry nodded

"Yep, never called you any slurs… to your face anyway. I could ask Theo about him, he is his brother-in-law after all. "

"I don't know, It all just doesn't seem worth it."

"We'll figure it out Hermione I promise you that" I looked at the small clock that was hanging in the corner of the small cafe

" We should probably get to work. The ministry has been piling up on the cases and I could really use a win"

"Yeah I should probably get back to saving lives and all that" I couldn't help but smile at him we paid for our bills and he leaned in to give me a hug.

"Gin and I can expect you for dinner right?"

"I don't need you two to babysit me, I promise you that I won't be nursing a bottle of firewhisky to bed again." He chuckled

" Bye Hermione, Stay safe" With tha,t he apprated away, I sighed as I followed suit to my own office. I walked in to be greeted by my assistant

"U,m "

"Yes Byron, Did you grab the files I asked for?" I stood in front of the young brunette male in front of me. He always seemed nervous around me.

"Yes I did, But there's um a small issue." I sighed

" What Byron? What Is the issue? Are you having difficulty grabbing pieces of paper for me? You do realize that is the bulk of your workload." I snapped, more on edge then usual. I guess the lack of sleep and excessive amounts of energy drinks and alcohol is not great for peaceful living.

"No Miss. Granger, You don't understand this has nothing to do with your file. The file has been placed on your desk. But uhm walked in asking to see you and when I told him you were out on lunch. He said he didn't mind waiting and I asked him to wait outside but instead of waiting he decided to wait in your office" He rambled out in one breathe. I sighed and closed my eyes before taking a deep breath. Another hurdle I didn't plan to deal with today.

"Thank you Byron. I can handle Malfoy" I took another breath before walking into my office. This Monday was turning out to get worse by the minute. I hate Mondays.

" Malfoy, To what do I owe the pleasure." He was sitting lazily on the couch. He looked up with a small smirk. It's been about four years since I was in the same room as Malfoy. As much as I hate acknowledging this fact I have to admit Malfoy was an attractive man now. His blond hair messy in the most perfect way. He smirk not intimating or daunting but inviting. His silver eyes cautious but playful.

" Granger that was a long lunch, your work is piling up" I placed my bag on my desk before smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in my skirt and taking a seat at my desk.

"Is that why you're here? To lecture me about my work habits? Cause if so I think i'll skip out on it" I replied, pointing to the door. His smirk morphed into a small dangerous looking smile

"No, I'm here with a proposition that I think you might want to take me up on" I chuckled

"What makes you think you have something I want?" was I flirting with malfoy? Is that what i've become? One of those brainless bimbos that spread their legs for a fun time with the blond slytherin.

" Wel,l I heard you were single." I raised a single eyebrow, daring him to make a insolent comment to me about my failed relationship.

" I am, I broke up with Ron six months ago." He nodded before reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a small black box and placing it in front of me. I looked at him blankly giving him time to explain what he was I had a small inkling to where this conversation was going.

" Look I know we weren't exactly friends back in the day" I snorted

"You called me a mudblood, scum beneath your foot" He cringed slightly his nose wrinkling up in embarrassment

" I did and I apologized to which you accepted .and I really am sorry, I didn't know better. Or I did and didn't know how to act. I heard you were single and I'm sure you've approached already but I think we should get married." I looked at him in awe, It was odd hearing those words come from Malfoy.

"Married? Have you lost your mind? We hate each other." I said as calmly as I could. One thing I refused to do was lose my cool in front of the king of being collected and poised.

"Do we? I don't hate you Hermione." I smiled softly. I don't think he's ever used my first name. I liked how it sounded. Did I hate him?

"You don't?"

"No, and even if i did it wouldn't matter." He said straightening his posture and leaning towards me placing his hands on my desk.

"Why is that?"

""Because I respect you. The one thing my grandfather ever truly taught me, was respect is the only thing that really 're an intelligent witch. The only person that ever gave me a run for my money during school. "I smiled. He was right, we fought for first place beating each other out by a few marks each time.

" Respect is important." He nodded

" Look Granger, This law is a pain in the ass for everyone. Believe me when I thought I'd be proposing to a witch I certainly didn't think that I'd have to deal with it like a business transaction but here I am. I just think that are many good things that could come out of our marriage, I think we would be beneficial to each other." he looked certain, like he wasn't leaving my office without a fight.

"You sound awful confident" I replied simply

" I'm a Malfoy, I'm always confident. Think about it Granger. You could do a lot worse than the likes of me. I also have the money and power to help you push these laws you're fighting for. Let's be honest here. You're pulling overtime with the fools in the ministry when you know they aren't as complacent with change as they claim to be. Blood purity might be lost battle but you know they don't care about any of these laws you come with. I can make them care, my family name can make them care." He was right the ministry wasn't budging on many of their discriminatory laws. No matter how many facts and man hours I throw towards them. Though the war did damage the name of Malfoy's once they were cleared of their crimes, their authority didn't waver. It didn't help that Draco turned around his entire company, and Narcissa Malfoy became the chair of one of the biggest charities in the wizarding world.

"Why me? You can have anyone" I asked him, he leaned back and stretched.

"I don't want anyone else. I just I don't know. I trust you. Which may seem odd because we don't really know each other. But I do. I know you don't care about my money, I know you don't care about my 're not afraid of my parents, you're stubborn and will always hold your own against me. Like I said before you're one of the few people in the world I truly respect. You're smart and passionate and noble and if I have to spend 8 years with someone, I want to do it with someone who makes every interaction exciting." He was persuasive, There was a reason he was the youngest CEO in the wizarding world. I bit my lip.

"You're good" His grin grew

" I know."

"Cocky too."

"Believe me Granger, cocky isn't exactly a bad thing," he said with a wink, I couldn't help but laugh. What an absurd moment, Hermione granger, war hero, die hard gryffindor, sitting in an office with Draco Malfoy ex-death eater, die hard slytherin contemplating marriage. I could see the news article titles flashing around.

'This is absurd."

"Believe me I agree with you."

"Why feel the need to comply to the law. You can get away with it."

"I know I can. I have enough money that generations to come won't ever have to work. But um after I started working at the company You realize no matter how much money you have, the more you work for it the less you're willing to throw it out. I worked my ass off to pull my company out of the ground. Blood, sweat and tears." he replied honestly, as honest as a Malfoy could get I suppose.

"If I say I no?"

"Then I'll pay the taxes. LIke I said before I don't want anyone else"

"People don't always get what they want."

"Malfoys do." He replied

"What about the money you earned?"

"It's not like I want to pay the taxes but that's what i'll have to do if you say no." I bit my lip, and curled a loose strand of hair.

"If I say yes?" I could hear the nerves in my voice and I hated. It seemed he heard it too because he smirked. He opened the small black box that was sitting on my desk. Inside was perhaps the most beautiful ring I ever saw. It was extravagant yet extremely simple at the same time, which seems impossible but there it was. He pushed the opened box towards me. I looked at him and bit my lip contemplating. Taking the ring made me feel weak But I picked it up, It was truly exquisite. The ring was fairly expensive, it was a little heavy. A Princess cut diamond shone in the center of the ring. A diamond was set into the ring's bezel. Additional stones adorned the ring on all sides. Black diamonds tastefully placed among the white ones. The ring had a carving of what seemed to be a feather like Designs. It had the words Sanctimonia Vincet Semper carved in it. It meant Purity always prevails, my few years of latin finally coming into aide.

"I can get that changed' He said as if he read my mind. I placed the ring down.

"It's my family ring. If you say yes and you don't like it I'll get you another one. You say yes, and it's all yours. Anything you want. I'll give you anything. You say yes, and uhm you get all the privileges that come with the alfoy name. You get power when you walk into this small little office. You can move out that dingy studio apartment of yours. You'll have all the money in the world."

"What if that's not what I want? What if I like my studio apartment?"  
" Lying really isn't a strong way to start off a marriage." I rolled my eyes. And closed the box, concealing the contents inside it.

"Can I think about it?" He nods as he gets up

"Take all the time you need, I know I might not be the guy you thought you'd end up with but I promise you Granger I'll do it what it takes to keep you happy and I will give you the world. I mean I can afford it. I just want to make the best of a shitty clause and well Hermione you are the best." He said my name softly, almost as if he was pulling taffy in his mouth and savouring it. He gave me a rare dazzling smile, pocketed the ring box that was sitting on my desk and walked off.

" UGH " I groaned loudly as I smacked my head down roughly on my desk. I heard a small knock and my door open

"Uh, Hermione is everything ok?" I heard my assistant ask

" Just peachy Byron, can you send Harry an Owl telling him I will be joining him and Ginny for dinner."

"Will do "

 *** Dinner***

" You're awfully quiet," GInny said as she placed some pasta on my plate

"Just thinking" I replied as I poured myself a glass of wine

"Want to clue us in?" Harry asked

"It it about the marriage law thing? Because Hermione we can find you a nice pureblood or halfblood wizard. It really isn't something you need to fret over" Ginny assured me as she plomped herself down into a chair,

"Yes, It is about the marriage law and I'm thinking because I think i've found someone." I looked at the Potters who stopped mid bite to look at each other and then at me.

"Who? Cause a few hours ago you were throwing a mini tantrum about how unfair it all is"

"Oh I stand by that statement, this is extremely unfair. But Um Malfoy visited me at the office today"

" He actually did it" Harry said with a small smile shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh My lord, It was Malfoy! Malfoy wants to marry you?" GInny exclaims

"That's what he says."

" You could do a lot worse than Malfoy." Over the years Harry and Malfoy refused to call each other friends but that's what they were. At first, it was a passive truce called between the two because of the war but once Theodore Nott one of Malfoy's best friends was assigned as Harry's Auror partner the two circles began to meld. I knew for a fact that the pair got drinks or played quidditch together often, sometimes even without Theo in the mix.

" Funnily enough he used the same words."

" Yes, well Harry and Malfoy are pretty cozy these days."

"He's a friend of a friend," he told us defensively

" Sure he is honey, anyway tell us more Hermione, What else did he say? Are you going to say yes? He sure is handsome now a days."

" I don't know if I told him I needed to think about it. He said a lot. which is weird because I don't think I've ever heard him be so nice. But the strangest part is I believe what he was telling me." Harry chuckled as he slurped some spaghetti into his mouth

"What?" I asked him harshly

" You want to say yes. You want to marry the ferret." I glared at him and his smile grew

" I didn't say that"

"It's okay if you want to" Ginny supplied

" It's crazy. I mean me and Malfoy? Married? We're supposed to what ignore the fact that we spent the first 6 years that we knew each other throwing curses and insults? and marriage is so fast so quick"

"He apologized, to all of us" Harry interrupted

" I know and I did forgive him for that but does that mean I forget about it? And I mean his aunt tortured me, I still have the scars and nightmares to show it"

"He did his best to stop that, he was gutted that it happened," Harry said softly

" I know but it did happen," I said, trying to emphasize my point

"He's not asking you to forget all that Hermione. I think all of that is important to your relationship. It's part of your history. So you had a rough start doesn't mean you can't make things better now." Ginny said wisely

" I wish I just had time to have a normal marriage, Here I am contemplating saying yes to my childhood bully because he's better than all my other options. And the odd part I think I could really like this new different him if we had a normal beginning. He's smart and charming and he seems different."

" So there's the threat of that ring looming over you two, and yes you'll be moving really fast but I mean come on nothing stopping you from having that normal relationship, you can still go on dates and get to know each other and all that jazz," Ginny said softly

" So you both think I should do it,"

"Only if that's what you want," Harry replied simply

" I don't know what I want. That's why I'm asking you"

" Well if you say yes to him. You spend the next 8 years with him, You'll have to have kids with him"

" Thanks, Harry, that's helpful."

"Though the physical act that needs to be done to have children does not seem like it would be a chore with a man like Malfoy."

"Ginevra Molly Potter, Please do calm down"

"Hermione whatever you choose to do, we will support you. And I mean if not Malfoy you still only have a year to figure this law out."

" I know that Harry," I said with a sigh

"Look, Hermione, he gave you time to think about it so take your time. You can always say no. That's always an option even after you say yes."  
"I guess you're right Gin." For the rest of dinner, the topic of marriage and Malfoy were not returned to. We spent the dinner laughing, exchanging work stories. Harry and Ginny really were my family.

I spent three more days contemplating before reaching a decision. I sent Malfoy an Owl.

 _Malfoy,_

 _It's Hermione, I have given some thought to your ridiculous proposition and have finally come up with an answer I think i'm comfortable with. Would you be able to meet me for lunch on Friday at noon? You can pick the place, let me know._

 _H. G_

 _P. S: I would appreciate it if you hung up that inflated ego of yours for lunch. :)_

I took my time carefully writing out each word making sure the ink looked perfect. I folded the parchment and handed to my assistant and asked him to send it out to Malfoy. I spent most of the day with Malfoy haunting the back of my mind as I tried to focus on my case. It was a particularly nasty one. I usually only handle cases that deal with magical creatures and rights and freedoms. Yet, here I was milling over a case Harry asked me to represent the prosecution. It was a favour for Kingsley, and at this point in my life, I was welcoming all distractions. I was immersed in my job for the next few hours. Thoughts of Malfoy, Marriage and the future were hidden in the back of my mind. I worked diligently until a knock came on my door.

"Yes?"

"Miss. Granger, You received a letter. " My assistant informed me as he handed me an envelope that had my name written in a beautiful cursive. I smiled my thank you at my assistant and waited for him to walk out

 _Granger,_

 _I'd love to have lunch with you. There's this cute muggle cafe I discovered a few years ago, it's called Atlantis Bistro, I'll see you at Noon._

 _DM_

 _P.S : Unfortunately that ego is built in, love. You know you wouldn't recognize me without it_.

I smiled to myself, His response was light, almost playful which was something I wouldn't expect from a gloomy individual like himself. A muggle cafe, as his choice of location, was also odd. People changed, I know that but it was drastic, it was different. I took a few minutes and analyzed his writing. His writing was exactly what you expected from an aristocratic pureblood, clean and proper, which probably came from years of practice i'm sure his mother put him through. His letters were small, with small spaces between words. The paper was still crisp, he didn't use a lot of pressure to write the letters, the words gliding softly across the page. I placed his letter in my drawer. This was happening. I hope I'm making the right decision. I hope that Draco Malfoy is the right decision.

 **I have a few Dramione stories in the work. It's the first of the sort i've posted. I really hope you like it! Review and let me know.**

 **V**


	2. Felix Culpa : A Happy Fault

**I'm glad that this fanfic has positive reviews! I was kinda scared to publish it, haha but here you go! Chapter 2 :)**

 ***Hermione POV ***

I was nervous, to say the least. I checked myself out in the mirror. I wasn't one to care about how I looked but I did look good, better than usual. I put physical thought into my appearance today. My crazy curly brown hair fell around my shoulder in soft beach swept waves. I had makeup on for the first time in months. I was wearing a simple blue dress. I felt good about myself. It's true what they say if you feel good about how you look on the outside you slowly feel better on the inside. I took the elevator up to my floor and walked to my office and smiled at Byron.

"Morning Byron" he sent me a small nervous smile

"You look good, Ms Granger."

"Thank you, Byron. Do I have any mail?"

"Not as of now."

"Okay uh let me know if you need me." I walked into my office and sat down in my chair and took a few deep breaths. I knew what I was going to say. I had rehearsed what I was going to say. I went through the pros and cons. I didn't expect to feel this nervous. Time was going by way too fast, It was flying and I most certainly was not having fun. I spent 2 hours trying to focus on my case before giving up at exactly 11:27 AM. I got up and decided I'd walk to the cafe it was only 15 minutes once I got into muggle London. I walked out of my office, the butterflies in my stomach flying around much more viciously.

"Byron I have a lunch meeting." He nodded as I informed him.

"With . Your next meeting is at 2:00"

"I should be back well before then. It's just tea."

"Have fun!" I gave him a nervous smile before taking the elevator to the apparition point. I loved muggle London. It's where I grew up. Perhaps I'll visit my parents for dinner. I took my time walking to the cafe that Malfoy suggested. I took in the air and the small stores on my way to the cafe. My nerves were getting worse. Would it be a despicable thing to ditch the lunch date? Was it a date? Oh my god. I was really doing this. Hoo, pull your shit together Hermione. You can do this. You helped defeat a dark lord. You withstood torture under the hands of one of the most terrifying witches in the world. I can do this. I walked to see that Malfoy was already there, he was standing against the wall, reading a book. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hello," I said, he looked down and smiled at me before pulling out a bookmark from his pocket to hold his spot.

"Hey Granger, you uh you look pretty," he said with his signature smirk, I felt myself blushing and I really wish I had better control of my body.

" What book are you reading?" His smirk grew as I tried to change the subject

"It's just a compilation of research papers on the history of spells"

"Oh by who? You should read the one by Andy Dryer. It is just amazing."

"I read that one, I just don't know if I agree with his theory on Legilimens." I raised my eyebrow both impressed and curious.

"What don't you agree about it?"

"I'll let you pick my brain, once we get a seat?" he said his head nudging towards the office.

"Yeah, of course." I followed him to the cafe. He was right, it was a cute cafe. It smelled like coffee, the tables were round, the walls were a beautiful blue.

"A table for two, do you mind if we sit outside?" he asked me, I shook my head, it was beautiful out. I turned to look at our waitress she was pretty, her blonde hair up in a high ponytail, her hips swaying as she walked leading us to our table.

"I'll give you a few minutes to order."

"Thank you, sweetheart," he replied taking a look into the menu. She flashed him a flirty smile.

"Do you like pie?" he asked me very seriously

" I do."

"Good, they have amazing pie here. Do you want to share a blueberry and an apple?"

"Sure,"

"Cool, so Andy's theory on legilimens -"

"It's brilliant," I said interrupting him

"Simply brilliant, I mean to see inside another witch or wizard's mind"

"No, he makes it sound as if it's something you're born with Granger, anyone can perform the spell."

"Not as well, he makes a point, it's not about the spell. It's an overwhelming power, that takes a toll on the castor. He was implying that certain spells come down to those who are strong enough to accomplish them."

"You can build strength, and skill, the more you work on a spell. It's more about layers than the power you should read Barbara Steinfeld, she provides a great rebuttal to Dryer, I think you'd enjoy it. "

"Maybe I'll check it out."

"Are you two ready to order?" the blonde waitress asked,

"Yes, I'll have herbal tea, black."

"I'll have just plain black coffee as strong as you can make we'd like to share an apple pie and blueberry pie with extra whipped cream." I looked at him

"I have an extreme sweet tooth" he explained sheepishly

"That'll be all for now," I said with a smile, to the waitress who nodded and walked off.

"So," I said after a few moments of silence

"So" he repeated

"I assume you have an answer to my proposition."

" I uh I do, have an answer that is." he leaned forward

"Are you planning on telling the answer." I groaned and placed my face in my hands shielding myself from his stupid face.

"I am, I uh. Well, you see" I mumbled into my hands.

"Oh come on Granger, where is that stupid Gryffindor bravery of yours. Look me in the eyes and give me my answer." he was goading me, I knew it, he knew it, and it really shouldn't have worked because I was an adult and the house I was in when I was a child really shouldn't matter but it did. It worked I placed my hands neatly on the table spreading the tablecloth taking another deep breath before looking up to face him. The bloody git was enjoying this. He looked at me smugly. He knew the answer.

"I, I think we should," I said softly, biting my lips nervously as I looked at him. His stupid smirk morphed into a large smile.

"We should what exactly?"

"I. urgh you're enjoying this way too much."

"I just like understanding clearly Granger," he said with mock innocence

"I think we should get married." he leaned forward with a chuckle

"Let me hear it one more" I smiled involuntarily and leaned closer to him

" I think. We should. Get married." I said slowly, smiling as his smile grew wider and he leaned closer to me

"So you're saying yes."

"I am, saying yes, that is."

"That's great" he let out a nervous breath

"I really thought you'd say no."

"It made sense." we probably looked like idiots just smiling at each other. He grabbed my hand gently, his thumb caressing my knuckle softly.

"I'm glad, really."

"Surprisingly me too."

"Here you go" the waitress's voice bringing us out of the small trance we were in and we separated.

"Thank you, it looks delicious." she gave me a friendly smile,

"Let me know if you two need anything else."

"Will do," Malfoy said, after taking a sip of his coffee.

We ate quietly nibbling on the pies that were set in front of us. He was right they were amazing

"These are good pies,"

"Mhm," he moaned,

"The best pies, Granger," he said his mouthful with blueberry pie

"Very good Malfoy but not the best pies. There's a small bakery in Brooklyn I discovered on vacation. They have the best pies."

"Well, you're going to have to take me there someday, so I can be the true judge of that."

"Sounds like a plan Malfoy."

" Wow, uh we're gonna get married."

"We are, uhm I have a few conditions though. And after you hear them, if you back out I understand" I said, quickly.

"Lay them on me"

" Well, first uhm, I refuse to be the fool, uh the victim in gossip columns again, Cheating won't be tolerated. I promise you I'll make your life a living hell if you decided to step out on our marriage." he grinned widely

"I'm a Malfoy, Granger. We don't cheat. I promise you, you have my utmost loyalty. I'm yours." I nodded, cheating did seem taboo for him and his family. The Malfoys cared about how they looked to the public and a cheating scandal was definitely beneath them.

"Okay, um and well you have mine. But uh talking about cheating, I think we should talk about sex." I watched him cough on the sip of coffee he took.

"Um, what about sex, Granger?"

"Well uh, we're supposed to be together for what 8 years? It's impractical to think we would have sex just to reproduce. We are adults, we have needs, I think sex should be a regular occurrence." he looked at me in surprise, in all honesty, I was surprised with myself. I didn't expect myself to be so brazen but I also didn't expect myself to say yes to a marriage proposal from Draco Malfoy. He collected himself before replying to me

" Don't make it sound like a task granger, you and I can have a lot of fun in the sack," he said with a wink

"I'm sure we can."

"Any more conditions?" he asked, I nodded taking a sip of my tea

"Complete honesty, even about the stupid things. If you're out drinking tell me that instead of hitting me with it's late at work"

"Okay, complete honesty, have I ever told you that you're absolutely beautiful." I blushed again and he smiled

"Shut up, I'm being serious."

"So am I. you wanted honesty." I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the apple pie

"My career is important to me, I'm a little bit of a workaholic."

"That's fine, so am I"

"And um my muggle history matters to me. My parents are muggles and I'm very close with them."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I would love to meet them"

"Of course, and I suppose you want me to meet your parents"

"They aren't as bad as you think they are. They're good parents and will treat you with respect. I'll make sure of it. We can put a pause on the whole meeting thing till we're both ready. And have found our footing with each other"

"okay. I also think we should keep things a little lowkey. You know tell maybe close friends, family but do our best to say out of the press and all that jazz."

"That's fine uhm is there someone in particular that you don't want finding out?" I looked at him, I knew what he was asking me. He wanted to know if this was about Ron. Did I want Ron to find out? Did I care if Ron found out?

"Uhm no, there isn't anyone I don't want finding out. I uh just want us to be able to find our footing, I just want to keep you to myself for a bit." He nodded, he still looked unsatisfied.

"I'll tell my parents and uhm the Potters of course, and the Weasleys. Maybe Neville and uh Luna." He raised his eyebrows giving me a small insecure smile

"You don't have to."

"I want to, they're the important people in my life they should know" he nodded

"Uhm well, I guess my parents, the Notts and Blaise will know"

"Okay, Well those are my terms if I think of any more I'll let you know… do you uh still wanna marry me?"

"Yes Granger, I still want to marry you."

"Okay uhm do you have any terms?" he smiled

"Uh not really, just this might way in the future but uh if we do have children"

"Name them after a star? Yes, I think that's beautiful."

"How'd you know."

"Sirius Black told us about a few Black traditions.

"My mom always was fond of Sirus" I smiled

"We should talk about living arrangements."

"We can search for a place together, meet up with a realtor." he offered

"That sounds nice, um okay so we're good." he nodded

"That we are"

"I should probably get back to work,"

"Yeah, I'll walk you" I moved to take money out of my wallet

"Oh it's on me Granger"

"I'm not poor Malfoy, I can afford tea and pie" He smiled

"My mother would kill me if I let my date pay." I rolled my eyes

"How gentlemanly of you"

"I can be a gentleman when the time arises," he said, offering me his hand, I giggled before taking it and walking down muggle London to the apparition point. It was weird, a good weird. We stood at the apparition point.

"Oh I almost forgot!" he said taking a ring box out from his pocket

"This is yours, I had the inscription changed, it now says Felix Culpa, it means"

"Happy fault" I interrupted him with a smile, taking the ring box he handed me. It was the perfect saying for the situation.

"You don't have to wear it now, or ever but uh it is yours." I opened the box to look at the beautiful ring that was in it. I took it out and slide it on my left ring finger.

"I'll wear it, I'm in all the way." he smiled

"Can I take you out for dinner on Sunday? A proper date. I would say tomorrow but I'm not in town"

"Is the asking me out on a date"

"It seems that way."

"Ah Pick me up at 7" he smiled and leaned down and placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you then." with that he apparated. I went back to my office buzzing, a new found high. I was doing this. I was gonna marry Draco Malfoy.

*Draco Malfoy*

I walked back into my office relieved. Fuck, I was gonna marry Hermione Granger. Holy fucking shit.

"Hey Lisa, how's the son?"

"He's good . I've left some papers for you to sign on your desk." my assistant gave me a warm smile.

"Nice, alright, could you tell to meet me in my office please."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Lisa, Feel free to send the staff home early tonight. It is a Friday after all." Oh, how I loved Fridays! She nodded and walked away to find Blaise. I sat in my chair with an uncharacteristic grin. Blaise walked in apprehensively

"Hey, buddy, how'd it go?"

"She said yes," I said quietly

"Oh my god? She said yes? Hermione Granger? The Hermione Granger?" I nodded at one of my best friends

"Holy fucking shit, Draco. Oh wow."

"I know, I'm gonna marry her. Sure it's not the way You want a yes but uh I think we can have something real."

"Yeah man, I'm happy for you. Hell if it took asking her out myself to get you off your ass I would've done it months ago," he said walking towards me with a playful grin, he moved to give me a hug which I returned

"Shut up Blaise" I mumbled. It's true, I've had a crush on Hermione Granger since I was about 15. I don't know what it was, maybe I enjoyed how smart she really was, maybe it was the hormones. She was refreshing and brave and hell she put me in my place and I kinda liked it. It was a silly crush, I obviously didn't have a chance with the whole death eater shit. After the war, she was with the bloody weasel.

"Do you think I should send the weasel a gift for screwing up?" Blaise chuckled as he sat down in the seat opposite to me.

"I'd wait on sending the moron anything."

"I'm taking her out to dinner on Sunday."

"Nice, you should probably make a reservation"

"Lisa?" I called out

"Yes, , she said peeking her head into my office

"Can you make a reservation for two at the Glass Palace under my name?"

"Yes, of course? A booth?" I nodded, she smiled and walked out.

"She put the ring on, I didn't expect her to put the ring on."

"It's gonna be weird to see your mom without that ring," I chuckled

"Yeah my dad was not so happy that my mom took off the family ring, she had to tell it was a tradition. My mom's a Black tradition means everything to her."

"So they know? That you asked Granger?"

"Yeah, I mean sure they weren't super happy but they love me, and will put up with anything I do"

"Including half-blooded children?"

"Yeah, they knew what the law was about and I mean they have changed. I mean my father is backing a Weasley in the election so."

"I still don't believe that Lucius Malfoy is backing Percy Weasley for Congress?"

"Is it really that unbelievable? I invested in George's company."

"Yeah but that's different."

"I guess, so uhm have you talked to Tori?" he smiled sadly at me

"Uh no, I have not, I miss her. And uh she refuses to talk to me so, there's that"

"I'm sorry, man"

"ah don't be. It's what it is. Let's go out tonight to celebrate your engagement. I'll uh call the boys, you can tell them the news tonight."

"Sounds good, uh but keep it lowkey, I don't want the world knowing before you know it's solid."

"Sure, and congrats man, seriously!"

*Hermione POV*

I had all of Friday to digest the news. I was surprisingly okay with my situation. At the beginning of the week, I was single, I was stressing about a law that is still ridiculous, I would've been taxed an amount I could not afford, and now I was suddenly in a very serious relationship, I was getting married to my childhood enemy, to avoid a ridiculous law and could potentially afford whatever I wanted. It was a big leap, a huge leap. A lot of feelings to figure out. I looked down at the diamond ring that was shining on my hand, it was odd to think that that this was my hand. My ring. This was weird. Odd. awkward. What if I really like him? Would we have something real? Was the date on Sunday night a formality on his part or did he want it? Do I feel like an insecure 16-year-old? Yes. I do. That's what Draco Malfoy does. I want to apologize to all the bimbos I looked down on in the papers for falling for his stupid charms because I have a sick feeling that I too will fall for the same charms. It was now the weekend and well I had to get my priorities straight. So I did what Hermione Granger did best, Avoid her imminent feelings, and make a list. I needed to get a few things done before my dinner date with Malfo- Draco. My dinner date with Draco. I should probably get used to saying his first name. I walked into my tiny kitchen and wrote out my to-do list for the day.

 _Saturday's To Do List:_

 _\- Grab Groceries for the week_

 _\- Buy Dad a Birthday present_

 _\- Tell Ginny and Harry about Malfoy?_

 _\- Tell mum and dad about Malfoy?_

 _\- Make something to bring for dinner_

 _\- Find something decent to wear on the date_

 _\- FINISH THE CALDWELL CASE IMPORTANT_

This was easy enough. I'll start with my case. I worked on my case for a few hours, it was the most work I got done all week before an owl arrived at my window. I didn't recognize whose owl it was, I took the package the owl had delivered and noticed a note that was tied to it.

 _Dear Granger,_

 _I'm in business in Germany today ( don't you worry I'll be in London in time for our date.) I saw this in the window and um thought of you. You don't have to wear it but I mean I think you'd look great in it. After all, red is your colour, love._

 _DM_

 _P.S. A tip if you're ever trying to do business in Germany, stepping into a women's boutique to buy a dress doesn't bode well._

I read the letter over a few times. I felt a rush of warmth run through me. He thought of me. He bought me a dress, it was kind of cute. I placed the letter down to open the parcel. Inside was a beautiful cocktail dress in a deep rich red. The fabric looked rich. I guess this means I can cross one thing off my to-do list. I took a look at the tag that was still there. Oh, I needed to talk to Ginny. Immediately. I tore a piece of paper out of my notepad to quickly write him back,

 _Malfoy,_

 _You're a moron for risking a business meeting for a dress. But it's beautiful and I will wear it tomorrow night. Thank you, I appreciate it. I suppose that means I'll see you repping that Slytherin green?_

 _HG_

 _P.S. Tip, Germans love their beer, invite him out for the night, getting sloshed I found is always a recipe for bonding ;)_

I handed my note to his owl as well as give the snowy white owl a treat that I had reserved for Harry's Owl. I changed into a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt and flooed myself with the box holding this fancy dress to Potter residence.

"Harry? Ginny? Are you home?"

"Mione?" Harry walked into the living room I was standing in

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?" I asked as I placed the box down on the glass table

"Uh no, never! are you alright?" He moved closed to give me a hug, I wrapped my hands around his neck and savoured the safety I felt in that moment. He rubbed my back soothingly. Harry really was the brother I never had. In times when I felt I didn't have a family, he was always there. Standing by me no matter what.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, letting my head rest on my shoulder, he hugged me tighter sensing that I needed it.

"Oh my god, Look at the size of that rock!" I heard Ginny Exclaim, I groaned trying to hide my face in Harry's shoulder. I felt Ginny grab my hand from behind Harry.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you minx." She said with a giggle tugging at my hand. I pulled myself away from his hug to face the redheaded whirlwind. She moved my hand to show Harry the ring that was now on my finger. He let out a low whistle.

"Merlin, that is a nice ring," he commented

"That's kinda why I'm here" I bit my lip before flopping onto the couch.

"You said yes to Malfoy," Harry stated I nodded

"Well gush, Hermione. Let us know everything!"

"Uhm well I met him for lunch yesterday and I said yes. I gave him my conditions we uh talked it out. We're going to get married. Any questions? " they both nodded

"Um, maid of honour?" Ginny asked

"Obviously you, Gin"

"When?"

"Haven't picked a date, Harry."

"How much do you think that ring is?"

"I have no clue, but thinking about it makes me queasy Ginny. Cause I know I could probably fund a small country with this ring alone." I said tapping the centre diamond.

"Are you going to tell Ron?"

"UH eventually, I think I want to get my bearings with Draco before we make it this huge thing. I'm not having another relationship live in the limelight." They exchanged a look.

"He's Draco now?"

"It is his name, Gin. He's always been Draco"

"Well, are you happy with your decision?" Harry asked, his green eyes looking at me intently making it impossible to lie to him.

"I - i think so. I just think it'll take some time getting used to it all. I um I have a date with him tomorrow night."

"Are you still coming to brunch? Charlie is in town and I know you said last week you would stop by"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Especially now. I'll meet Charlie later this week for dinner. I would appreciate it if you would let me tell the Weasley's on my own. They should hear it from me"

"Just stop by for a few minutes, maybe even later in the day, Ron is usually gone by then."

"Uhm maybe I'll stop by before my date."

"What's in the box?" I sighed before moving to pull the dress out of the box. The dress was one of the main reasons I was here.

"Oh wow that's gorgeous, You would look great in it." It definitely was a pretty dress. It wasn't something I would pick out for myself of course. The length would short enough, it would end up right above my knees. The hemline was a deep V but it had lace covering exactly what it was supposed to. It was tight and form-fitting. It was something you needed an insane amount of confidence for. It was also something that was made by a very high profile designer.

"It's not really a you kinda dress, Mione," Harry said,

"You're right. Draco sent this to me as a gift. He wants me to wear for our date."

'That's sweet of him" Ginny said as she walked over to grab the dress to examine it herself.

"Oh, my Hermione this was by Angela Hudson."

"Yeah, this dress is more expensive than my fucking apartment. That's an insane amount of money to spend on fabric."

"Well uhm, you should get used to it, Hermione. He has an endless amount of money. That will be your life once you get married."

"Shhhhhh, don't say things that will freak me out, Harry. You should know better than that" He was right. I guess I didn't really do a thorough amount of thinking as I thought I did.

 **Please review! They mean so much to me! Thank you for reading!**

 **V**


	3. Deatheater's Girlfriend

***Hermione POV***

"I'm sorry but have you lost your damn mind? I didn't realize we raised an idiot, Jean"

"David!" My mom exclaimed. My father looked angry, to say the least. The Grangers dealt with anger differently than most people. Us Grangers were self-assured, and we were smart, it might be a flaw more so than strength but we stood our ground in whatever we believed in, there was no grey area. I've seen my father like this twice. The first time when Professor McGonagall stopped by to inform my parents that I was a witch, that those "coincidences" were not coincidences but my magic settling in. My dad almost called the cops because well magic was not real, I could not possibly be a witch. I think the fact that he was proved wrong was what he was truly angry at. The second time was when I restored my parent's memories after the war. He was so angry that I erased me from his mind he wouldn't speak to me for a couple months. We finally moved past that. What have I done to make him upset this time? I uhm well I showed my parents my engagement ring. I decided to stop by for dinner and let them in on the big news

"Dad, I don't think you understand the situation," I said calmly stabbing a potato on my plate.

"Oh okay, correct me if I'm wrong." He took a sip of the scotch that kept refilling his glass. I sighed and exchanged a look with my mom.

"There is a marriage law in place in the wizarding world, and you have a year to get married."

"That is correct."

" and so because you are single you were approached by a few men who proposed. All of whom you rejected."

"Again, you're right, dad."

"And so you chose, the man who uhm was what a death eater? The boy who bullied you all throughout school? And was part of the gang of people who wanted to kill you and us? The people who you were so terrified would harm your mother and me that you erased our memories of you? The man whose aunt tortured you in his home? That man?" His voice getting louder and louder.

"He's not the same person dad, And he apologized. He was only a death eater cause he didn't really have much of a choice. He did what he had to, to protect his mother" he scoffed

"Yes, Hermione, an apology! How could I be so simple? An apology fixes everything."

"People are capable of change, David." My mom piped in, I smiled at her grateful for her support.

" Jean, when people say that, they usually mean oh he used to be a workaholic now he spends more time with me. Not he was part of a supremacist murder cult and now he's not!"

"Dad, it's either marry him or pay the ministry money I don't have. And he wasn't really part of the cult, it's much more complicated than that"

" We'll help you pay for it. Need you forget that your mother and I are successful dentists with our own practice?"

"For how long dad? I can't live off your earnings. You raised me to do better than that"

"So you're going to marry a random boy?"

"Kinda, I'm going to get to know the not-so-random boy and then marry him and continue to get to know him." I listened to my explanation and I knew it was bad but I couldn't really offer him anything better.

"And Hermione is an adult, who she wishes to marry her is up to her"

"Are you telling me you're okay with this Jean?" he turned to look at my mom surprised

"I didn't say that. I think we just don't know him to find a stance. We can decide how we feel once we meet him." I watched my dad, finish the glass of scotch.

"Well Goodnight ladies, I think I'm going to bed early tonight"

"Dad don't -"

" Goodnight Hermione, I'm glad you joined us for dinner." He kissed my mom on the cheek, me on the forehead and walked out of the dining room. I heard his footsteps up the stairs and heard the door slam. My mom and I finished dinner in silence.

" I really think he's changed mom, he's not the same guy I went to school with, I'm not even saying I'll go through with the marriage but I do kinda want to see what happens," I told her as we were washing dishes.

"I hope that's the case, baby. Your dad and I, only want the best for you." I smiled

"He just wishes he was included in your life more. We both do. This was a big decision to make without consulting us. Though I suppose we can't blame you, we did raise you to be as such"

"I know. I'm sorry. I hope he'll come around. I haven't been winning any good daughter points lately. " I missed the relationship I used to have with my parents. I missed having my dad read books to me, or helping my mom bake. We now have awkward dinners not knowing what exactly to talk about. Having magic and being introduced to the wizarding world put a large strain on my relationship with my parents. It was tough, it was also hard to come to terms with the fact that I didn't fit in any world the muggle or the magical.

"He will, especially since his only child is getting married!" She said with a smile, I smiled back at her, leaning in to give her a hug

"I expect your help planning the wedding mum. I'm not as independent as you would believe. I really need your support now more than ever. Both from you and dad." she wrapped her arms around me tightly and placed a small kiss on my cheek

"And you have it. We love you. And I'm secretly happy you're getting married. We need to throw a beautiful wedding. I'd love to throw a wedding in my sister's face. And I mean looking at the size of that ring it seems we're going to have a good one" I laughed, but then I felt uneasy. Muggles at a wedding with former death eaters. The longer I think about my decision the more I think I made the wrong one.

 ***DRACO POV***

I entered my flat, to see both my parents sitting perfectly on the couch. It was late around 3 AM. Should they be here? No, they should not. Do I know why they're here? Yes, I had an inkling as to why they were here. But 3 AM to discuss this was not necessary.

"Mother, Father. Do we need to have a chat about boundaries? Because breaking into your son's flat at 3 AM usually requires one."

"When were you planning on telling us?" My father said standing from the sofa and moving to pour himself a glass of wine.

"I didn't really have time, I left for Germany Friday night and am just getting back and I would really love to catch up on sleep. So can we do this at a later time."

"Absolutely not" My mother spoke up. The thing about my parents was they commanded attention, and respect, merely by their presence.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy. You are our only son. So when you decide to get married, we should be the first people you tell. To think we found out by glancing on our tapestry is quite disappointing." I winced. She made a fair point.

"I'm sorry, mother. I really am. Like I said I didn't have time."

"No such thing as no time," my father said simply. I sighed. I was exhausted, I just spent hours trying to close a deal and did not have the energy or patience to deal with my parents right now. I loosened the tie around my neck and slipped my blazer off throwing it on the couch next to where my mother stayed seated.

"What do you want from me?"

"We aren't asking for much Draco. Communication would be nice. Imagine not learning from your son that he's getting married"

"Like I said I was planning on telling you when I got back from my trip at a normal hour. I honestly don't get why this is a big deal. I told you I was going to ask Granger, hell you gave me your bloody ring." I saw my mum frown at my language.

" Don't talk to your mother that way." I sighed plopping myself down next to my mother and leaning back to close my eyes. I always felt like a child around my parents. We all stayed like that in silence for a few moments before my dad spoke up.

"I'm surprised she said yes to you. Granger, seemed like she would put up more of a fight" I opened my eyes to see my father with a smirk, that I'm sure was passed down to me genetically.

"Honestly, me too. I uhm I'm glad she did though" I said looking, down at my hands. They both exchanged a look with each other. My mom pulled a rare dazzling smile before she got up to wrap her hands around my father's shoulder

"I think I just won a bet, Lucius." My father rolled his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her forehead

"A bet? what bet?"

"Your mother was sure that you would end up with the Granger girl once you called her a know-it-all beaver when you were 12." I felt my jaw drop

"Wait, you're okay with all this? Like actually okay?"

"We don't really have a choice." he drawled as he placed his glass on the table

"What your father means is that it never mattered to us who you ended up with. All that ever mattered to us is that you were happy."

"And we are well aware of the strain you were put through, because of my poor decisions and we're glad you were able to move past that." I smiled at them. We weren't a gushy family, we did not often share our feelings with each other but no matter what anyone says I know my parents loved me, that they made very clear.

"Thank you, I uh appreciate the support," I said smiling awkwardly

"Though it is odd seeing your mother without the family ring" he lifted my mother 's left hand which was now held just her wedding band. She giggled and moved closer to him

"Oh and of course Granger marrying into the Malfoy family will be good for our family name." I rolled my eyes. Some things don't change I suppose.

"Not why I asked her Father. And I don't think she wants everyone knowing yet. So I take it I can trust you for your discretion" the pair smiled in a way that would elicit anything but trust but nodded

" I don't mean to kick you out but it is getting late and I would really love to go to sleep"

"Of course darling." My mother moved away from my father to pull me up in an embrace and place a kiss on my cheek.

"I expect to formally meet her soon. Sleep well" I gave her a lazy smile as my dad slapped me on the back. I watched them walk off to the floo and heard them disappear as I fell asleep on the couch.

 ***Hermione POV***

I was ready for my date. I looked great if I do say so myself. I spent the day preparing myself for my date. I took a spa day, spent the day getting pampered, I had my makeup done, my hair straightened. I had the dress he bought me on and I matched it with a pair of black peep toe heels. I was on my way to the Weasleys. I was going to stay for 20 minutes before coming back to my flat for my date with Draco. I apparated to the burrow. I slid the ring off my hand and placed it in my clutch. I was not going to let them know I was getting married. I didn't need the entire Weasley clan on my case right now. I had enough from my dad. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I was greeted warmly by Arthur

"My Hermione it's been too long. Hope everything is going well." I smiled at the man who I did see as a father figure

"Thank you, Arthur. It's been good" I walked into the burrow to feel all the eyes on me. Perhaps I shouldn't have worn the dress here. It was rather unlike me. I heard a wolf whistle and turned to see who the owner was.

"George! " I watched the redhead give me a once-over before he chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"Lookin good Mione!" I blushed and laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Thanks, Georgie"

"Merlin Hermione. I didn't know we were dressing up." I turned to face Charlie

"Charlie! It's so good to have you back! It's been ages!" He smiled as he moved towards me.

"It has been. And since my idiot younger brother did fuck up extremely if you're still in the market for a husband. You know where to find me" He said with a wink. I knew my face was turning pinker by the second. Charlie was extremely handsome, and being around him always was enough to turn me pink. Growing up I thought he was the hottest thing. Thinking about it now it seems weird as I did go on to date his younger brother.

"The law doesn't even apply to you, you're not an England resident anymore ."

"Ah but I mean you looking like that. I might just come back for good." I rolled my eyes and I gave him a hug

"Oh, how I love when boys sexualize me," I said blowing him a kiss. He chuckled as he pulled away from our embrace. I moved to sit down next Ginny.

"Boys! Please I think I might just play for the other team with you looking like that " I giggled and slapped her shoulder

"Shut up Ginny" I turned to Percy who gave me a stiff smile

"Hi, Percy, congratulations! I heard you were pulling the lead in the polls"

"Yes, I uh, hope it stays that way"

"It will. You're perfect for the role."

"She's right Perce, No one does nerdy as well as you."

"Thanks, Hermione." He replied, simply ignoring George's comment

"Oh, Hermione! Hello, Do you plan on staying for dinner dear?" Molly walked into the common area, looking at me with the first surprise then smiling widely. I always did love, Molly. I think she really hoped Ron and I would get passed the breakup. She really wanted me to be her daughter-in-law and in all honesty, I really wanted to be part of her family as well.

"Uhm No Molly, I won't be staying I have a date" I looked up at the clock on the wall

"In fifteen minutes, I was just stopping by to say hello since it has been a while" she smiled sadly at me, I noticed Charlie and Percy exchange a look.

"Well you look very pretty, I hope your date goes well"

"Thank you, Molly, I think it will"

"A date that explains the dress," George said,

"And the hair and makeup and heels" Ginny added on.

"You guys act like I normally look like a gremlin," I said laughing

"No it's not that, you've always been beautiful. it's nice to see you like this, all dressed up and excited. I can't remember the last time I saw you excited" Charlie said with a smile.

"I am excited. He's different " I said a smile forming without any help on my face

I heard laughter from behind me, I turned to see Ron and Harry walk through the front. I looked at Ginny who mouthed an I'm sorry to me. The boys took a second to notice me and when they did Harry sent me a warm smile and Ron well Ron froze. My throat felt dry and scratchy. My heart was pounding loudly. He looked at me with confusion cocking his head to the right. He looked different since the last time I saw him, he was still tall and on the lanky size but he was tanner, his red hair longer.

"Hermione?" I haven't seen Ron in about six months. It had been six months since I threw my engagement ring at him. It had been six months since I walked in on him and the blonde he was sleeping with. It had been six months since he broke my fucking heart. I didn't think it would be this tough to see him. I thought I was okay. I didn't think it would hurt after all this time. I felt dizzy. I put on a weak smile, before getting up from my seat. I smoothed out my dress feeling the urge to pull it down to make it longer.

"Hello Ron" I turned to Harry

" Harry," I said nodding my greeting towards him

"You look real pretty Mione, all spiffy" Harry said moving towards George

"Thanks, Harry, I do try"

"You do look real nice Mione" Ron added with a soft smile. A smile I missed. He looked at me as if I was beautiful, as If he couldn't believe that I was standing in front of him. I felt overwhelmed.

"I should probably get going" he took a step towards me

"Already? You're not going to stay for dinner?" He looked hopeful. I bit my lip nervously. I needed a drink, I coughed before answering.

"Uhm No Ron, I was just saying I uh I have a date to get to." He raised a brow and let out a sigh

"I didn't know we were dating other people"

"Well, you're sleeping with other people. It's only fair" my voice was sharper than I intended it to be. He winced and took another step towards me

"I deserved that I suppose. Are you going to tell me who it is?" I raised an eyebrow at the redhead in front of me

"You can't ask me that. It really is none of your business." he shook his head

"It must be someone special considering that's how you're dressed."

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed, Ron? And I warn you now. You're on thin ice."

"It was a compliment, Hermione. Like I said you look real nice. Not everything is a jab." I nodded slowly, breaking the eye contact I had with his icy blue eyes

"Is it serious? Do I know him?" I knew what he was asking me. Were we really over? I shrugged

"Fairly serious. And You do know him, We went to school with him"

"Hermione I'm a-"

"save it. I'm not here to make you feel bad. And honestly, I can't hear it right now. I really thought you wouldn't be here" I turned to look at the other Weasleys the tension in the room was obvious.

"I uhm I'll see you all soon. Charlie do owl me when we can meet for lunch I'd love to see you before you go back home. And Percy congrats again you've got my vote!" I moved to walk out the door as Ron caught my arm

"Hermione please" I looked into his eyes and I felt anger in the pit of my stomach. Anger because I felt bad for him, anger because of the small part that missed him, anger that he had a hold over me. Anger that I still respected him and cared about not only him but my relationship with him when I meant so little to him when he humiliated me in front of the entire wizarding world.

"Goodbye Ronald," I said softly shaking out of his grip and walking out the door. I apprated to my street and did everything in my power not to break down in tears in the middle of the street. I walked quickly into my apartment building and into the elevator before realizing I was having trouble breathing. I was just overwhelmed with emotions. I could hear the blood pounding in my chest as I walked towards my apartment. I could see that Draco was waiting outside my flat. It seems that he was early. My vision seemed to get blurry, I grabbed on to the wall next to me. I felt my numb. I heard him call my name, I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"It's okay, you're okay love. Breathe" he muttered over and over again

"Come on, in and out" I closed my eyes as I followed his instructions. I let his scent engulf me. He smelt like mint and leather. I felt myself slowly begin to gain feeling in my arm. I felt him stroke my back gently. I saw him, his grey eyes filled with concern. I pushed him off slightly and stood up straight.

"I uh I don't know what happened."

"You had a panic attack, Granger." I shook my head, avoiding his eyes

"No, No I was just a little overwhelmed. I'm fine really." He looked like he wasn't convinced.

"How about you go drink a glass of water. Maybe eat some chocolate?"

"Malfoy. I'm fine" it didn't stop him from walking slightly behind me as we got to my apartment. I searched for my key in my purse, I slipped the Ring back on my hand and moved to open the door.

"Do you still wanna go out? We can reschedule when things aren't so overwhelming"

"No, I was looking forward to our date, I got all dressed up" I offered him a small smile,

"I noticed you look just wow, you look beautiful Hermione." I took in what he was wearing. He looked no more formal than he usually did. He had a pair of black slacks on, with a black oxford shirt on. He wore a watch that was most likely worth more than what I had in the bank currently, he seemed to have gone through with the promise of his Slytherin colours as his tie was a deep dark green. His blond hair

" You look quite handsome yourself Malfoy. I like the tie" I let him into my apartment

"It seemed fair considering you were supporting your house colours. The dress really does look amazing on you." I smiled

"Thank you, Uhm do you want to have a drink before we go?"

"Sure" He shrugged. I poured myself and him a glass of rose and motioned for him to sit on the couch

"So uh, what's got you overwhelmed?" I looked at him trying to figure out if I should answer him honestly. He noticed my apprehension

"You don't have to tell me." He said quickly

"I no, it's okay um. I was at the Weasley's. " He raised his eyebrow

" I uhm I saw Ron and I guess wasn't ready to see him" He nodded slowly

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, uhm let's go to dinner." He smiled and stood up

"Yes. I'm supposed to be helping you forget your ex, you know wooing you." I laughed as I followed him out of the apartment

"Ron who?' He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me flush against him which I wasn't expecting and leaned down close enough I could feel his breath on my cheek

"Exactly" and with that, he apprated us to the restaurant.

 ***DRACO POV ***

She obviously still cared for that bloody weasel. Was that off-putting? Yes? Did I expect anything else? No, not really. That's who Granger was. The woman had a bleeding heart.

"Do you like this place if not we could go somewhere else?" I asked her. We were sitting in a booth, quite close to each other. She really was stunning, her hair framing her heart-shaped face. The red dress clung to her slim body, her lips painted red waiting to be ki- slow down there Draco. I tugged on my tie and looked away from her.

"No no, This place looks lovely."

"Never been?" she shook her head and blushed

"Um this is my first date in six months, and my first real date in years so. Ron's idea of a date was his mother's house or a bar, sometimes a Quidditch field "

"Oh well, then we've got to make it memorable!"

"What do you have in mind?" she leaned in closer to me. I shook my head at her

"Oh, that's a secret Granger. You're just going to have to let me work my magic" Our heads were huddled to get together. I heard the waiter clear his throat to get his attention. We looked up at him

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. Have you decided on what you're ordering?"

"Um, I really have no idea what I want. This all looks so good."

"Do you want to get it all?" I asked her seriously, she looked at me as if I sprouted horns

"You're kidding"

"I'm really not, You can get it all if you'd like." She laughed

"It amazes me how flippant you are with money"

"I'm not flippant, I'm just easy-going with it. I do have lots of it " SHe rolled her eyes and leaned into the menu

"I'll have the pasta with chicken," she told the waiter with a smile

"And I'll have the steak medium rare with a side salad. Could you also get us a wine that pairs well with our meals? Thank you." He nodded at my request collected the menus, and walked off

" So your mom really wore this ring every day? It's really heavy" I chuckled as she demonstrated the weight of the ring

"Uh yeah, every day. Since the minute my dad asked to marry her."

"Your dad asked her?" She widened her eyes when she realized implication.

"I just I always assumed that Um."

"That they were arranged? Yeah, I uh can see how you would think that. But no they dated for like four years before he proposed."

"No way"

"Yeah, they are disgustingly in love. My mom's been with him since she was 15, he was her first serious boyfriend. They dated while she finished school cause she was like two years younger than him." I said with a small smile

"I can't even imagine that. No offence to your parents they just seem so."

"Cold?" I asked her, she wrinkled her nose as she nodded

"Uhm they aren't big on PDA. It's not the way they were raised I suppose but behind closed doors, it's very obvious that they do love each other. My dad would always say that she was his biggest weakness."

"That's sweet. I guess I should have figured I mean during the trial, they were very couplet I guess chalked it up fear"

"It really is sweet. Yeah I Don't know what my dad would have done if my mum ended up in azkaban"

"Here is the wine, Your meals will be out shortly." The waiter informed us as he poured us our drinks.

"How'd they meet?"

"In school, she was the younger sister of one of his best friend's girlfriend."

"Bellatrix." She said with a wince. I felt like an idiot

"I'm sor-"

"No don't apologize, You can't keep apologizing for things that you can't control. keep telling the story." She cut me off and placed a hand on my knee with a warm smile.

" Um, yeah he saw her talking to her sister, and He claims he fell in love with her right then and there. My mother calls bullshit on that though."

"Love at first sight is bullshit." I raised an eyebrow

"Such a pessimist Granger I can count a handful of people who claim they fell in love immediately.

"I hate to tell you this Malfoy, But those people are lying to you." I chuckled

"What happened after?"

" he broke up with his girlfriend publicly and abruptly and she got mad and dumped a milkshake on his head. So because he was Head Boy he went to the prefects bathroom to take a bath to relax when my mother a prefect in her year was already occupying the bath. He demanded she leave she refused so he uh stripped and got in anyway." she gasped

"He didn't"

" Oh, He did. And he won out because she had enough and decided to leave. He gave my mom her first and only detention on her way out for insubordination."

"That seems like such a Malfoy move, giving the girl you like detention so she would have to spend time with you."

"Nothing wrong with using your position in favor of yourself." She rolled her eyes and snorted

"Of course you would think that. And so what? that detention went so smoothly they fell in love?"

"Oh no. My dad's always been a jackass. He supervised her, made a few inappropriate comments, and then uh while inspecting her work kissed her. She kissed back, then ran away and avoided him for a month. Then he confronted her and asked her out almost everyday for like 2 months before she finally caved and agreed to go on a date with him. The rest is history."

"Wow, he persisted. Not a trait I would expect from a Malfoy."

"We get what we want. He wanted my mum and refused to settle for anything else." I placed a hand on top of the hand that was still on my knee and brought it up to my heart.

"I was planning on bugging you till you said yes." she rolled her eyes but leaned in

"What exactly would you have done?"

"Here are your meals." the waiter said interrupting us as he placed them down before us

"It looks delicious thank you." She said pulling her hand away from mine.

"I haven't eaten anything all day. Oh my, I am starving." she exclaimed as she twisted her fork through some pasta.

"I woke up at like 1 today so this is technically my lunch."

"Why so late?"

"My parents decided to visit me at 3 AM, I fell asleep on the couch I think my neck is still sore."

"3 AM?"

"Yeah, they saw your name appear on the tapestry, meaning they know you said yes and were wearing the ring."

"Oh. and um did you get in trouble?"

"No no, I what? no . They knew I was asking you. They were just annoyed I didn't tell them you said yes. My parents can be little overbearing."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I left for Germany after our lunch. I didn't have the time."

"Could've sent them an owl." she said with a shrug taking a dainty sip of her wine

"Okay, whose side are you on Granger?"

"I'm just saying" she lifted her hands in surrender. Dinner was going well, we were laughing and it felt good and comfortable. I am an idiot for ever believing there could be something wrong with this women. This wonderful, beautiful, intelligent women. I was beating teenage Draco up for being a complete and utter idiot.

"Hermione? Oh, I haven't seen you in so long!" A shrill voice interrupted our meal. I looked away from her to see Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan standing there. I had a sneer on my face, I couldn't help it really. It's what most gryffindors brought up in me.

" Pavarti, Seamus Hello. How is married life suiting you."

"It's going well Hermione, we'll let you to get back to your meal. Malfoy." The Man said with a nod. His wife seemed to have another idea as she waved him off. Odd I always figured finnigan was gay.

" Hermione, I've got to say I was so upset when I heard your engagement ended. I never thought Ron had that in him. People really do surprise you." I heard hermione in take a small amount of air. I saw her face flush with embarrassment. This bint was a reporter I knew exactly what she was doing.

"That's odd, considering he cheated on her with what your best friend? The blonde bint named after a colour or something." I stepped in, I felt her kick me in the shin, I ignored it.

"A flower, she was named after a flower. Lavender ." Hermione commented, with a small smile

"What a stupid name." I muttered

"I uhm. I didn't know about the affair Malfoy."

"You didn't know who your best friend was sleeping with?" Hermione asked her, with a dry chuckle. The women sighed before pulling a smile

"I didn't realize you and Malfoy were such good friends"

"I'd say we are a bit more than friends. " I turned to look at hermione with surprise, she smiled and moved closer to me.I wrapped an arm around her shoulders .

"If you'd excuse us, we really would like to get back to our date." I told the pair

"Of course. So sorry for interrupting." The irish man said obviously embarrassed by his wife's antics.

"It was a pleasure seeing you both again." The brunette said with a fake smile, as she turned to walk away her husband in tow

"Can't say the same." I heard hermione mutter, before she leaned in to hide her face in my shoulder

"So much for keeping it quiet," I said with a chuckle

"I know, I'm sorry." She mumbled into my shirt.

"I just, She just seemed so smug. I'm so tired of having to explain the affair. Everyone knows what happened so why the hell are they asking about? If I get one more look of pity I swear i'll avada someone."

"Seemings fitting from a deatheater's girlfriend" She giggled as she looked up at me, I smiled down at her,

"I'm having a good time." she commented as she leaned into to kiss my cheek, one hand on my lap stabilizing her. She blushed at her action, and gave me a smile. I bit my lip. And I shifted my gaze between her red lips and her chocolate covered eyes. I wanted this, I wanted her. I have for some time now.

"You're better than that Granger, you missed." She looked confused

"Missed wh-" I cut her off, and kissed her.

 **Chapter 3! Please Review! I hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **V**


	4. Booze Binges & Sexcapades

***Hermione POV***

I was kissing Draco Malfoy. I was kissing Draco Malfoy in a booth in a well-lit high scale restaurant, filled with people. The thing was that I was really enjoying kissing Draco Malfoy. It took me a second to process that he was kissing me. At first, it was small and gentle, as if he wasn't sure if this was the right move. Once he realized that I wasn't going to push him off the kiss changed, it was intense, more intense than I expected from him. Not that I really had expectations but it was nothing I thought it would be. From a guy like Malfoy, I thought it would be domineering, and cold but it was gentle and warm like a fresh cup of sweet hot apple cider. I felt drunk, and I know I wasn't. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I gave it to him. In this moment I felt that I would give him anything he wanted. I felt like I was doing something rebellious, Hermione Granger was not the type of witch to make out with a man in a crowded restaurant on the first date. But here I was, with Malfoy's tongue down my throat. His lips were soft, he tasted like the wine we were sipping, fruity and coconutty, and it was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of him. I felt my body reacting. He gave me full control of the situation, I knew that, yet at the same time I felt as if I was powerless, which in this scenario was so dangerous. It was so dangerous to feel as if you had no power in front of a man like Malfoy. He had one arm around me pulling me close, the other hand rested on my thigh, softly caressing the skin that was peering through as my dress skid up. I bit back the moan, I felt stirring in the back of my throat. I had one hand pulling tightly on his tie and the other in his blonde hair. We were inhaling each other. This was so very unlike me, 15-year-old Hermione is frowning at my actions, ugh what does that prude know anyway. I've never been kissed this way. It was more intense, it was purposeful and it was uncontrollable. He kissed me like he wanted me, truly wanted me. We pulled away from the kiss, for the sole reason of needing to breathe. I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I chewed on my lip and moved back to take a sip of the wine, revelling in its complex notes and the familiarity to his own taste. I looked up to see a few people giving us dirty looks, Pavarti in the attendance of those who were staring. I put a hand on his knee and squeezed it to get his attention.

"People are staring" I whispered as I turned to face him, he chuckled he had his signature smirk on his face.

"I wonder why." He said leaning forward and placing a small delicate kiss in the corner of my mouth

"mhmm, I really have no clue," I said with a small smile that he mirrored,

"Would you like any dessert?" The waiter asked as he moved to grab our plate, Draco turned to look at me, I shrugged.

"Could we get a menu?" He asked,The waiter nodded as he left

"They have a great cheesecake here." He informed me, his eyes lighting up with excitement "You are not what I'd thought you would be"

"Uh thank you. I think." He said with a pause, his face scrunching up thinking over my words

"No, No it's a good thing, you just keep changing my expectations."

"Well someone's got to keep you on your toes." I felt something I haven't felt in months. I felt brand new. Draco Malfoy was not who I expected.

 ***Draco Malfoy ***

I felt like a new man. I've never been in a serious relationship, I mean unless you count Pansy, which I certainly do not. It's not that I couldn't get a girlfriend, it's I never really wanted one. After the war, I became the poster boy for the bad boy gone good. I had the money, I had the company, I had the good looks, I had a dark mark, it was a chick magnet. So why settle down, when I could have the sex and fun without any consequence. I wasn't planning on asking Gran- Hermione to marry me, the law was in place and I was going to pay the tax, I could afford it. Blaise told me he asked her and I felt an emotion I haven't felt in years, pure unrestrained jealousy. I wasn't a jealous man by nature, I was brought up with a silver spoon in my mouth, which makes me extremely bratty but not jealous. I got anything I wanted. The last time I felt truly jealous was 2 years ago when I read in the newspaper that the golden couple Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger got engaged. Blaise was the one who pushed me to ask her. Once I discussed it with my parents expecting them to push back but they did not to my surprise. I really had no reason not to ask her, the worst case scenario she would say no. I even discussed with the wonderboy before I went through with it. I'm so glad I did. Hermione Granger was everything you thought she would be and more. She really brought the light anywhere she was as cliche and sappy as that sounds. Fuck, I was not a cliche or sappy. Last night was amazing, Last night was the start of something I would fight for till the end and I hated that. I hated that I was attached to her. This woman was going to have me wrapped around her finger and I was going to enjoy it. I walked into my office feeling oddly upbeat for Monday.

" , Your Coffee sir." I smiled at the petite blonde, who handed me a cup as she stood up from her desk.

"Thank You, Lisa, Have the files from Germany been reviewed?" She nodded

"Yes Sir, said he would have you sign it himself. He is um waiting in your office."

"Alright, perfect. Thank you." she smiled before returning to her paperwork

"Draco" I looked at the man sitting with a knowing smile on his face

"Blaise, I take it your here to get my signature on a few things." He nodded as he got up and passed me a file.

"I am, I have reviewed it, the company is in the clear. You're good to sign it and owl it to the ministry." I opened the file looking at the highlighted sections which required my signature. Blaise and I made a good team, I know there are reservations about hiring friends to work in your company but my company wouldn't be what it was without Blaise. He was not only my personal lawyer but my company's head lawyer. I would never make a legal move without him. He was one of my best friends.

"Perfect, this is a good account for us. "I sat down at my desk

"So uh, how was your date?" he took a seat in front of me, I smiled and ran a hand through my hair

"Great, It was great. She's just" I paused searching for a word

"Great?" He asked with a chuckle, I nodded

"She is. I wish I asked her out a long time ago."

"It might have been different if you did, You're both different people now."

"Yeah, I know but I just wish I had more time."

"You will, you're marrying her and I mean It looked like you had a lot more fun than I thought you would on the first date." I looked at him puzzled, 'looked like?'

" What, what are you talking about?" His eyes widen as he realized something

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Know what Zabini?" my patience running thin

"Oh you two made a huge splash in the papers, that's all that's on the news. How deatheater turned business mogul and the golden trio's very own were sucking face in an expensive restaurant." There went my upbeat feeling, this was exactly what she didn't want.

"Fuck, really?" He nodded sympathetically.

"Some are kinda brutal." I groaned and let my head hit my desk with a small thud

"Lisa, could you bring in a few newspapers for me" I heard Blaise ask my assistant

"Sure, Mr. Zabini" I heard her say over the intercom

"I don't think anyone figured out you two were engaged. It seems her left hand didn't really make it into the shot."

"They took pictures?" I mumbled into the desk

"Yeah, is it really that bad, I mean you two did tell a reporter you were on a date. That's asking for an article."

"Here are the papers you requested ." I heard Lisa's soft footsteps as she moved towards Blaise

"Thank you, Sweetheart" I heard her walk out and close the door behind her

"Take a look at them." I looked at Blaise before grabbing the newspapers he was holding out to me. The headlines were awful.

 _Our Favourite Business Mogul Turns His SuperModels in for the Golden Trio Heroine!_

 _Ex-Deatheater Bringing Out the Naughty in Our Golden Princess!_

 _Hermione Granger's Rebound is Unbelievable, Look Out Weasley!_

 _Looks Like Hermione Granger is Not Immune to Draco Malfoy's Charms!_

 _Seems Draco Malfoy is the man to be! Money, looks, and Hermione?_

Yeah, she was not going to like this at all. The picture was not great, she was clutching at my tie and hair, our lips attached.

"This is not good." I said pinching the bridge of my nose

"You haven't even read the article."

"I don't need to, it's full of shit anyway"

 ***Hermione Granger***

I hate Mondays, It's just who I was. Monday's were when bad days occurred. I got grounded for the first time when I was 8 on a Monday, I got detention for the first time on a Monday. I walked in on my fiance cheating on me on a Monday. My engagement broke on a Monday. Monday's were not good but I felt good this Monday. Perhaps it was due to a great Sunday night. The date was wonderful. I haven't had a good time like that in a long time. I walked in to work to find people staring at me, I found them whispering to each other. No one made any eye contact with me. It was odd. I was the head of this department so I was used to my employees not being at ease around me but this was different. I walked up to my office door to see Byron looking flustered.

"Good Morning Miss Granger," He said when he noticed I was standing in front of him

"Morning, Uhm Byron is it me or are people staring?" I asked in a hushed whisper, he shook his head frantically

"No one is staring Miss Granger. I have your files laid out in your office, and you have received an Owl from Mr. Shacklebolt requesting a meeting tomorrow at noon to discuss the developments in the Caldwell case, and has requested to meet you for lunch today."

"Okay update my calendar so I can meet Kingsley and write him back telling him I'll come to his office and Tell Ginny I'll meet her at the bar down the street. Uhm also could you bring me a cup of green tea, a bagel with butter and my newspaper."

"There are no Newspapers." He said more loudly than necessary.

"No newspapers?" He played with his tie nervously

"They haven't been delivered yet"

" They get delivered at 7 AM during the week. It's now 9:20, and you're telling no newspaper, not one, has been delivered yet." He bit his lip and nodded

"Yes, ." I took a minute sizing my assistant up

" , why are you acting so weird."

"I'm not . I"m going to go get you that tea and bagel." He ushered me into my office and closed the door behind him. He was always on edge but he was more on than usual. I wasn't too worried about him though.

I met Ginny at the bar. She looked excited, It looked like she had ordered my meal for me.

"Hey Gin,"

"Hermione, Hope you like burgers!"

"I do" I said sliding into the booth

"So how was the date?" I raised an eyebrow

"I'm having a good day so far thanks for asking Gin," The redhead rolled her eyes and took a sip of the butterbear that was in her cup.

" I'm not exactly interested in your day Hermione, the date on the other hand must have been amazing for you to be snogging the ferret in the middle of a fancy place like your life depended on it." I looked at her surprised not sure how she knew that information.

"How? What?"

"What do you mean how?" She asked taking another bite of her burger

"How do you know we kissed?"

"It's in the papers haven't you seen?" I sighed shaking my head no. This explains Byron's weird behaviour, and the staring,

"Oh no," I waved down a waiter

"Excuse me, Do you have any papers in here?" He smiled, a hint of recognition in his face

"Yes, we have a few, would you like me to bring them you?" I nodded

"It's not a big deal Hermione, don't do your overthinking thing." She said casually

"No it is, this is exactly what I didn't want."

"Why? Who cares if people know? You're going to marry him." my eyes widened

"Is that in the paper?"

"No, they didn't see the ring your left hand was uhm clutching his tie so" I made a mental note to take my ring and put on a necklace and wear it on my neck.

"I just I didn't want it to be in the papers, Did Ron leave last night on his mission?" she nodded

"Do you not want him to know?"

"I just, I want to be the one to tell him."

"You don't have to feel guilty Mione, You're allowed to move on. You don't owe him a thing" I knew that, I really did. He cheated on ME. I didn't need to feel guilty.

"Here you go," the waiter handed the newspapers to me with a smug smirk. I looked at the headlines, they were awful.

"Gin, these are awful. They're so bad." She winced as I she read aloud the paper I had in my hand

" Our Favourite Business Mogul Turns His SuperModels in for the Golden Trio Heroine. Oh my god. I have no words. I didn't realize that his type was exclusively models"

"Yeah a few are a little rough,"

"Looks like the most eligible Bachelor has decided to sink his claws into the brightest witch of their generation, Is she truly bright if she falls for the playboys charms. These are all so degrading.."

"Who cares what they have to say Hermione, They aren't true, it's just gossip."

"There's a picture of me with his tongue down my mouth." I shook the paper.I looked at the picture, I was clutching his tie, one hand in his blonde hair. We looked unstoppable, It looked private, intimate. I smiled softly at the memory.

"How bout you tell me how you got there?" I sighed giving in to Ginny's nosy nature

"We were having a good time"

"Apparently," she said making a kissing motion at me with her lips

"Shut up Ginny," she giggled, I continued recalling what happened on my date

" He told me how his parents met, and I don't know it was just going really well. We were laughing and just it was fun. It was a good date. And then we were uhm interrupted by Parvati." Ginny rolled her eyes

"Let me guess she was smug and condescending"

"Of course! She also asked about Ron. Like she wasn't in the know that he was shagging Brown on the Low. and Draco bless his heart, called her out on it."

"He did? That's so weird, him coming to your aid."

"I know And she denied knowing about it"

" I love how she acts like she didn't break the fucking story."

"Yeah and she made some comment about not knowing we were friends and I was so tired of her so I said we were dating. I really shouldn't have let her rile me up. I'm positive it was her who took the picture."

"Ugh you know if you really wanted them to stop printing it you could probably ask Malfoy to put a stop to it."

"What could Malfoy do about the press?"

"Threaten them." I gave her look

" Ginny I'm not -"

"Hermione, He's done it before, remember right after the war when they would right those horrid papers about his mum because his dad was in azkaban. He threatened to buy the companies out and fire everyone and quite honestly he has the money to do so"

"Well, I'm not going to ask him to threaten people Ginny."

"He'd probably enjoy it"

"He probably would. I've been reading about him lately." She raised an eyebrow at me

"The Hermione Granger reading the gossip columns?"

'No, More like the business sections. He's kinda ruthless in a conference room."

"Not a bad thing for a businessman. Anyway let's get in to the important stuff."

"Which is?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Ginevera!"

"Oh come on,"

"No, I did not. It was the first date for goodness sake GIn."

"Well you weren't opposed to making out with was the last time you got laid?" I blushed. It was a while, it's been an embarrassingly long time

"I don't know, like 9 months." I mumbled

"9 months? Merlin Hermione. I would've dragged the blond tosser to bed."

"Can we talk about something else please?"

"Alright, Was he a good kisser?"

"Ginny, is this necessary?"

"Yes, I tell you everything."

"And I ask you not to. I do not want to know anything about Harry. In fact i'm positive I know too much about Harry. I beg you for no information."

" That's what bestfriends do Mione. So go on how was the smooching."

"Good, Great, It was ugh, this makes me uncomfortable." She rolled her eyes

'Well do you think he'll live up to the sex god rumours."

"I wouldn't know Gin, I have not slept with him."

"Well judging by his kissing how do you think he'll fare in bed?"

"Ginny I am not answering that." I said with a smile

"He's going to be good isn't he. I mean he must be to get your prudish arse to make out with him."

"I am not a prude."

"I'll take that as a yes. And have you considered how experienced he must be in the sack, you'd definitely be a prude compared to Malfoy's whorish ways " She said with a sly smile, I rolled my eyes adding a new worry to my list and changed the subject

"So how's the quidditch career," She smiled knowing she got to me before letting me change the subject

"Good but I don't know how long it'll last."

"What do you mean? You love playing and you're one of the best players no doubt."

"Yes, I know that but uhm Harry and I are going to start trying."

"Oh my god, Gin, that's so, that's wonderful." I said moving towards to give her a hug.

"I know, I'm excited. I think I want a boy, they're easy to handle."

 ***Draco POV***

I felt weird. I was standing outside Granger's apartment, debating whether or not I should knock. I had a small feeling she might be freaking out about the papers, and well I just kinda wanted to see her. I've been waiting outside her apartment for 15 minutes now. It's official I was a creep. I needed to stop being a coward. I raised a fist to knock on her door, as the door flung open and she walked right into my chest.

"Oh my, i'm sor- Draco?" she looked at me puzzled my presence

"Hey, uh is this a bad time?" she smiled and shook her head no, She was dressed down, in a pair of those muggle jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair thrown up in a bun, not a lick of makeup on her face.

"No, uh come on in. I was just throwing away my trash. Just wait for a minute." I nodded stepping in to her apartment. I didn't really get a chance to look at it last night. It was nice, different than the places I was used to it. In her small flat, there were pictures all over the wall, some muggle some magical. Her place made you feel welcome, it was cozy and inviting and completely Hermione. My flat was done by some designer the rooms, other than my office I suppose, were completely impersonal.

"So what brings you here Malfoy? Missed me too much?" She asked with a suggestive wink

" A little bit, I uh actually wanted to know if you read the papers, and If you were uhm alright?"

" I did, I suppose we should have known. They're terrible."

"If they really bother you, I can handle it." She laughed,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just Ginny said that you would be able to. I do not want you threatening the press, Draco."

"It's not a threat exactly." I mumbled, feeling oddly embarrassed that they were able to predict my actions so easily, she rolled her eyes

"Sure, it's not."

"But seriously? You okay? I heard about the Paparazzi attacking you and wesealette." I was furious when I heard. What spineless moron attacks a bunch of women because of her bloody date.

"Yeah, it was a lot. I wasn't expecting it but I'm used to press, being Harry's best friend and all" She said nervously playing with her wrist

"Right of course" We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, my mouth moving before my mind had a chance to catch up with it

"For what?" She asked her brows furrowed in concern

"I don't know. Everything. For all the nasty stuff they wrote in the papers."

" You didn't write it."

"No, but if i was a better person they wouldn't have all that ammunition. I'm sorry for defacement of your golden girl character" I said the wrong thing, though I didn't know what it was. I saw anger flash through her eyes

"Malfoy, do not put me on some pedestal, How you lived your life is not and can not deface me"

"I know that, but those articles are awful because of me."

"Or me,"

'You weren't the one on booze binges, and sexcapades"

"With supermodels?" she was teasing me, There was a twinkle in her eyes that I wasn't used to. This all felt surreal, never did I think, I'd be in Granger's apartment, her teasing me about my actions

"With supermodels."

"Well maybe I should've been." She said with a shrug

"Should've been what?"

"Out on booze binges and sexaapades with supermodels." she said before shyly yet boldy wrapping an arm around my neck. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. I leaned in to whisper in her ear

"Well, if a sexapade with a supermodel is what you're looking for, i'm sure we can make that happen." she giggled swatting my arm before plopping down into her worn-in couch

"I think i'll settle for a booze binge" I chuckled

"I can make that happen… are you sure that you're okay?"

" I am, It would be unfair of me to be upset at you for things in the past."

"You really are an angel aren't you?" She rolled her eyes with a laugh

"I expect to be invited to your next booze binge and/or sexapade." she said with a wink

"Believe me Granger, you'll be there."

"Do you want something to drink? Or have you eaten? I can order some takeout." I smiled

"That sounds lovely," and it did. I wanted to do nothing else but have takeout with granger in her tiny apartment.

 **Happy New Year Everyone! I hope you like where this is going! Please review! They help with motivation hahaa. I hope 2019 treats you all well :)**

 **V**


	5. Caldwell Case

**There isn't a ton of Dramione in this chapter I apologize. I wanted to introduce Theo, and the case Hermione was working on. This chapter was meant to be a bit of a filler. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.**

 **Hermione POV**

It's been almost one month since I accepted Draco's Proposal. Almost one month since we started dating. It was going well, it was great. Calling Draco my boyfriend was strange, to say the least.

Draco Malfoy was a whirlwind. He just kept surprising me. He was passionate and magnetic. I awoke from nightmares from the war to living a daymare with Ron. I was here now surrounded by Malfoy; Someone who was such a symbol of the dark showed me the colour that the new day brings. My nana always told me that to live, to really feel alive, you needed courage, that is what left me in Gryffindor I suppose. I needed to courage, I wanted courage. I was so afraid that I wouldn't really be alive, that I would always feel like an outsider, feel alone. This relationship with Malfoy took so much courage, it was bold and new and unbelievable. It was surprising what rescued me when I thought I lost courage. Saved me from nights of finding solitude at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. Saved me from wallowing in the pit of self-hatred and pity, asking myself what I did wrong. And so I took all the courage I could muster and jumped into the arms of the unlikely and it was rewarding, it was crazy, wonderful, scary, magical but it made me feel alive. It was courageous. Draco Malfoy comes to you like ice in a glass of hard liquor, making the burn of the whiskey soft, cool, taking the edge off the heated drink. He pulls me into a trance his icy grey eyes intoxicating me. For the first time in my life, I was flooded with a feeling I've only read about. A feeling that I used to yearn to want but now that I have it, it's dangerous. Everything about Draco Malfoy was dangerous yet at the same time, I've never felt more secure. It was a feeling I'd rather die with than live without. Now that I had a taste of Draco Malfoy, I didn't want to live without it. The worst part was knowing that this might not be permanent. It was moving fast and I liked him, a lot more than I was ready to admit to. I just wasn't sure if this was just for the law anymore.

I opened my eyes and snuggled into the man whose bed I was occupying.

"See how well you sleep in a nice bed, Granger" He mumbled into my hair, pulling me closer. I rolled my eyes but smiled into his chest.

"My bed is just fine, you brat." he gasped, with fake disbelief, he flipped me over, I laughed as my back hit the covers, he hovered above me.

"Brat? Your words wound me, Granger."

"Good, I can tick one thing off my to do list for today." he smiled, leaning down to place small feathery kisses on my neck

"What else is on that to do list of yours? Anything I can help with?" He said softly in my ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down my spine. I was doing my best to postpone the physical part of this relationship, and he was making it very very difficult.

"I have a few things, you could probably lend a hand with," He chuckled before rolling over and lying down next to me.

"So uh we're one month on Saturday, and I was thinking we do something."

"Sure" I giggled

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just don't seem like the guy to spend monthaversaries"

"You're right, I don't think I've gotten to a month before." I hit him with a pillow, he chuckled easily taking the pillow and throwing it to the side

"I don't know we don't have to do anything, I just thought you might wanna go away for the weekend or something."

"No, it sounds nice, are you going to be this huge mushy romantic?"

"Oh, but of course, it's required isn't it?" I smiled

"Yes, if I'm not swept off my feet Malfoy, I don't think this will work."

"I'll keep that in mind"

" But seriously Uhm what'd you wanna do for the big one month?"

"Leave the planning up to me." I sat up and crossed my legs

"I hate surprises Malfoy."

"Please, you love surprises, princess." I smiled,

"I should get going, I uhm have a press conference to attend. I'll see you tomorrow for a late lunch?" I asked he nodded before sitting up

"Most definitely," he leaned in and gave me a kiss before rolling out of bed to get ready.

I walked into the auror building, walking quickly and quietly trying to avoid any attention. I wasn't sure if Ron was in the building and I certainly did not want to run into him. It wasn't that I was afraid of him, or in love with him, It was I was anxious around him, I was hurt and in pain and every good memory I had with Ron was tainted. The time we went Christmas tree shopping, our first real date, his proposal, buying an apartment, graduation, everything tainted, everything painful, everything wrong, everything a lie.

I knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in," I walked in to find two brunettes. One was Harry, the other was Theodore Nott. Theo was a handsome man, His long hair pulled up in a bun. He was wearing a black shirt with black ripped jeans, his tattoos peeking out as the top few buttons were not buttoned and his sleeves were rolled up. His jaw chiselled and proud, his green eyes sparkling and warm. He was attractive, with an air of masculinity surrounding him. He was all man. Being around him made me blush a little, in such an innocent way.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just was going to the press conference and I need an auror that is on the case." Harry opened his mouth but Theo beat him to chase

"I'll come with you Granger," He turned to look at Harry innocently

"I'll let you deal with Kingsley about Weasley. They both like you better anyway," Harry rolled his eyes and sent me a smile, Theo's voice was like most rich boys who knew they were hot, dipped in honey, light, proud.

"Theo will come with you, it's probably better not to have me there, and Theo has a way with reporters."

"It's because I'm deviously handsome," Theo said, sending me a wink. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Oh yes, that is exactly why we're sending you to the conference" Harry replied

"Potter, I've told you this before and I won't say it again, but I am a taken man," He said seriously, pointing at his ring finger which held a thick silver band. Harry rolled his eyes and gave me a quick hug,

"Get out of my office Nott," Theo chuckled, following Harry and myself out. Theo and I walked in silence to the elevator.

"Is Ron okay?" I asked suddenly, Theo raised an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just undercover and Harry is his handler."

"Do you have any idea when he'll be back?" Again, I was not sure why I was asking. I shouldn't be asking. I shouldn't care.

"In a couple weeks," I nodded, so I had a couple weeks to figure out how to tell Ron. I should probably tell the rest of the Weasley clan soon.

"So Granger, uhm I suppose congratulations are in order?" I looked at him oddly before realizing he was one of Malfoy's best friend of course he knew!

"You know about Malfoy." He nodded

"Yeah I mean I've seen the ring around your neck around Narcissa's finger for years. You won't believe how much goading it took for him to grow a pair and ask you." I smiled it was cute to think that Malfoy would be nervous to do anything.

"I'm still shocked I said yes,"

"As are we." He said as we shared a smile

"I'm going to tell you this because I know for a fact he won't but he adores you, Hermione. He acts as if you hung up the moon and stars" I blushed, avoiding his eye contact and staring at my heels

"He's wanted this for a very long time, so give him a fair chance."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" He shrugged

"Most people don't"

"He's different than what I had in mind, it's nice, refreshing almost. I like him."

"Well apparently," he said with a suggestive smile

"How's the wife, Theo?," I asked changing the subject to one I knew he loved. He smiled at me knowingly

"She's good, I think she's itching to get back to work,"

"I bet, how's your daughter," he smiled,

"She's a gift, really, I used to think I would never love anyone more than Daphne and then Alison came along and it really does change everything"

"How do you mean?"

"When you have a kid Granger when you meet your kid for the first time that becomes your biggest accomplishment. Nothing else matters, no job, no person. She gives me the ultimate purpose in life. My heart just fucking grew 10 sizes" He smiled fondly, thinking of his child.

"Sorry I'm rambling, can you tell that I'm a new parent?"

"It's a good look on you. Fatherhood suits you" We exited the elevator and walked toward the press conference room. I could hear the buzz of the reporters waiting inside. We paused standing outside of the room.

"Thank you, Granger. So uh press conference, I take it you'll handle the talking and I'm just there as eye candy?" I rolled my eyes,

"No, you are there as a representative for the auror's office, I'll do my best to answer most of the questions but they're going to want to hear it come from you. Be sure to keep it civil, keep reminding them that you all are doing your best. Do not in any circumstance bring up the relatives you had that were apart of the war. If someone does ask you about that though, be sure to instil the fact that you were not in any shape or form apart of that side."

"Yes, Ma'am."

" Oh and don't say anything that might create chaos"

"I have done this before Granger, After you." he opened the door, gesturing for me to walk in first, I walked in to get hit with the blinding lights of cameras flashing. I hated this. I can't believe I signed up for this. I walked through the room with Theo on my heels, we sat down and I watched the PR rep quiet the crowd down.

"Quiet down. Miss Granger and Auror Nott will answer questions regarding the Caldwell case. I am here to mediate but you may ask questions one by one. We will start off with the gentleman in the back." She pointed to a short stubby looking man.

"This question is for Auror Nott," I saw Theo nodd at the man and take a sip of the tea that was placed on the table through the corner of my eye

" Why exactly was Cyrus Caldwell not apprehended with the other death eaters?"

"Well, there is a lot of information that the Aurors didn't have during the war. There was also not as many Aurors as there is now. As we continue to research, gather sources and interrogate those that are currently in Azkaban we find things that perhaps were overlooked or miscalculated. Cyrus Caldwell is not a pureblood and never officially took the mark. He is not and never will be a death eater. He is a just criminal," I looked at him in surprise, that was a bold thing to say, especially being a pureblood.

"My question is for Miss Granger, there have been rumours about your recent relationship with the youngest Malfoy, is it true? Are you dating Draco Malfoy?" I looked at the blonde woman with blocky glasses and offered a polite smile before leaning towards the mic in front of me.

"I Uhm I'm not sure what that has to do with the Caldwell case."

"So it is true?" she pressed on. I should have known this would have come up. Draco and I never really addressed the rumours, Of course, they thought this would be the time to find some truths.

"I'm not answering questions about my personal life, next question please?"

"Auror Nott, we understand that you just had a child" I watched Theo smile a genuine smile and nod

"And your daughter is also a pureblood, how are we supposed to trust you when you're one of the few pureblood to continue a pure bloodline" I watched Theo's smile drop. He didn't expect that but to be fair neither did I. This press conference was going downhill quickly. I exchanged a look with Theo before he opened his mouth to answer the question.

"Uhm I don't know what you want me to say. I've been in love with my wife since I was 13, she's my best friend. We got married right after the war in a desperate attempt to make up for lost time, it was not a calculated move to have pure-blooded children"

"So if you weren't married by the time the law was in place what would you have done?" The same reporter asked curiously, biting her red stained lips.

"Nothing, I would have paid the taxes to stay with her, can we switch focus back to the case?" Theo replied quickly before looking around the room and picking a man with thick chunky looking glasses and a long trench coat.

"How dangerous is Cyrus?"

"Very, do not approach him if you come across him and immediately contact the authorities" I replied sternly

"Are the other families that escaped Azkaban being looked into?"

"They have been questioned to provide more information on the perpetrator if a pureblood didn't end up in Azkaban there was a reason for that. We invited them to help they were not treated as criminals. I need to remind you that Cyrus Caldwell has no affiliation with the death eaters, he is just using a symbol that represents hatred and anger to mask his own doings." Theo answered

"Who were they questioned by?" The same young blonde, with red lips, asked him

"I'm not sure I understand the question?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

"Well, for example, Damien Greengrass is your brother-in-law, You grew up with Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyal you questioning these men would be a conflict of interest. You might be an Auror but we can't forget your relationships and your own families involvement in the war" I closed my eyes hoping this would turn out a little better.

"Damien, Draco and Gregory were not convicted, they are not criminals but were victims in a dark time. We don't treat them like criminals, they are not required to come in and help with the investigation and I can't tell you about who is involved in the investigation. Believe me, no one is asking you to forget the involvement of my family in the war. My uncle and grandfather were abusive monsters, and are paying for the price in Azkaban. My father did take the mark when he was younger but he didn't participate in the war" I would be lying if I wasn't impressed with Theo. He handled that perfectly, he didn't even look phased the only indication I knew he was nervous was the fact that his leg was shaking ever so slightly under the table. On the outside he looked calm and collected like the questions weren't affecting him.

" Will Mr. Malfoy be called in by the persecutor?"

"I can't confirm or deny as it is an ongoing investigation."

"If he does get called in will Miss. Granger step down from the case?"

"My ability to work the case has nothing to do with anyone else."

"But if you're sleeping with him you might go easy on him"

"Who I am or am not sleeping with has nothing to do with the case. And we can't take anyone to court without finding Cyrus first"

"Miss Granger, Is it true that the reason for your engagement falling through was 's infidelity." I wanted to laugh, it's been months yet this is what I get asked.

"I'm only here to answer questions about the case," I replied simply, the reporter's disappoint evident in her face.

"Are the rumours true that you plan to marry because of the new marriage law"

"What I intend to do about the marriage law are again not pertaining to the case," I said, more loudly

"Auror Nott, Was Lucius Malfoy Or Theodore Mason Nott brought in for the investigation."

"Both Lucius Malfoy and, My father, Mason Nott, both spent the time the court decided in Azkaban. They served their time and will not get treated like criminals in this investigation as there has been no evidence telling us to treat them like so."

"How are we to be sure that you haven't just let them off, that is your father and Godfather."

"There has not been but if there was any evidence implying that we would need to bring either wizard in, We would have another Auror conduct the interview as standard protocol asks for." I stepped in, saving Theo to answer yet another question about his family.

"Do we have a list of crimes that you intend to try for?" I nodded

"Yes, I have compiled a comprehensive list of his crimes, what the prosecution will charge him for is still undecided," I answered

"Are you able to give us a list of his crimes, just so the public is informed on how dangerous and capable he really is."

"As of right now, we have the following crimes under his name. Murder, Assault with intent to kill, kidnapping, extortion, use of unforgivable curses, escape from lawful custody, Fraud, failure to appear, the list goes on."

"There is a source that has said that your relationship Miss. Granger with started during your school days. Is it true that you -"

"I am not answering any questions that have to do with my relationship."

"So there is a relationship?" The brunette man asked with a smirk, he looked like he caught me with my hands in a cookie jar, I opened my mouth to reply when the PR rep, that angel, decided to step in.

"I'd like to remind you that the questions need to be about the Caldwell case. This is your time to voice any concerns and any questions you may have about the case. Please keep on track. The lady in red" the PR rep chose a woman that I had not noticed was in the room and I suddenly have an urge to take off my heel and throw it at. I had to stop from glaring at the reporter. I watched Rita Seeker stand up and smile a predatory smile.

"I suppose my question is for both Miss Granger and Auror Nott,"

"Go on," I said

"Well, I just wonder having both of you on this particular case is just a really bad idea don't you think? How are we supposed to feel safe when one of the lead Aurors has family who took the mark and the case lawyer is in bed with a death eater herself?" I looked at Rita, you've got to admire her she really was a crazy bitch who was willing to do anything to get her way.

"Uhm well, Hermione nor myself need to explain ourselves. We're here for a reason, I threw most of my family in Azkaban and had no affiliation with the dark side of the war myself. And I don't need to remind the wizarding world of Miss. Granger's contributions. We are both very much advocates for the light and are here to approach the case objectively" I smiled it was a perfect answer diplomatic but that wasn't what she wanted

"And do you agree, Miss. Granger? Are we wrong to question your alliance with so soon after your broken engagement" I laughed, I felt rage boil through my veins I was so sick of this

"Oh Rita you have not changed, who let a bad gossip writer into an important official press conference I will not know, perhaps we do need better security." I watched her glare at me viciously,

"But to answer your questions, where to begin what did you say Uhm in bed with a death eater. Well, I'll have you and everyone else here know that the only thing there is to know about my relationship with Draco is that it's exactly that. Mine. Private. And in simple terms none of your bloody business," I heard the PR rep gasp but I was on a roll so I decided to keep going

"That being said, Draco Malfoy is not a death eater without him and his mother we would have lost the war, I'd like to remind you that fact. I also don't care if you question my alliance it means absolutely nothing to me ,I'm Hermione Granger" I said with a shrug

"Auror Nott is also a very integral part of our government and Harry's equal partner. If you have an issue with either Auror Nott or myself on the case you are more than welcome to file a complaint, Now are there any questions that actually pertain to the case and not to Auror Nott's family, his bloodline, my relationship, or to the Malfoy family. Because if that's what you're concerned about, we can end this conference here. We both have important pressing work to get back to"

"I think this is a good place to take a break," the flustered PR agent said, I watched the reporters almost instantly begin buzzing amongst themselves. The PR agent turned to face us.

"I'm so sorry, I thought we vetted their questions, i'll get someone to do that immediately" She looked anxious,

"It's not your fault Nina," Theo smiled at the PR lady, whose name I now learned was Nina, She gave him a tight nervous smile and walked down to go speak to a reporter.

"Well this is not going great," Theo said in a whisper as he leaned towards me

"I guess we should've known that, I just I guess I thought news about my relationship would've died out by now" Theo chuckled

"Please if they're willing to use my newborn against me, you shacking up with Draco needed to come up"

"It's alright, we can handle another 10 minutes right?" I said looking at the clock placed in the back of the room

"We don't have a choice," He threw me a boyish smile as the PR rep quieted the crowd down

"Just a reminder that Auror Nott and Miss. Granger will not answer any questions that are not pertaining to the case."

"Why do you think that Cladwell remained dormant for so many years?"

"The working theory is that he was injured in the war and he ran to keep from being imprisoned. But there can be so many reasons why a killer would stop killing. He might not have had the resources, he might have been arrested in a different country, or hospitalized in a different country. He might have a family or a child and needed to stop for stability, or an ongoing stress factor may have disappeared. All that matters is that he is dangerous and should not be approached" Theo replied intelligently,

"Do you have any leads?"

"We have a few, and we have aurors that were sent out around the world pursuing those leads"

"Also, I have been in contact with correspondents from other ministries to try and find him in places such as hotels and hospitals. We are combing through every record we can get our hands on." I added on to Theo's statement

"You said earlier that he is not and will not be a death eater, can you explain that a little bit. What exactly did you mean by that?" This handsome looking brunette asked. It was odd how most the questions were directed at Theo.

"He is not a death eater. The death eaters were a mix of the weak trying to find protection or the powerful trying to find glory. It was bigotry at its finest. Cyrus Cladwell has no protection and is not powerful, He is a weak simple minded man. He is nothing but a serial killer and we will catch him and he will pay for his crimes." I smiled slightly at his reply. In that moment I saw the fire that made him a good auror. I understood Harry's high praise. Theodore Nott may have been a slytherin, maybe a part of one of the oldest pureblood families in the world, but he was oddly noble. The crowd was silent taking in his words for a few minutes before a reporter raised her hand before speaking

"Miss Granger, Minister Shacklebolt asked you to work on this case, when that isn't your department anymore, what was the reason for that?"

"I suppose that would be a question for the minister more so than myself. I assume it's because I have the clearance to work such cases and partly because I worked cases like this with Ron and Harry when I first started out. But quite honestly I don't know why I was asked to take on this case."

"Are you currently working on this case with and Mr. Potter then?"

"Uhm, I guess that depends on your definition of working with. I am not in the field but I do tend to the paperwork aspect and the actual legalities of trying the Cladwell case"

"If I can add on to that, Hermione is not an auror, she is a lawyer so her role in this investigation is as such. Auror Potter and I are working this case together and Auror Weasley is helping us alongside countless other aurors."

"Are there any other questions?" Nina asked the crowd, we scanned the crowd

"Alright, If that is all. thank you Auror Nott and Miss Granger, for providing us with more insight on this case. If there are questions you are more than welcome to send a them to our PR network and we will try to send statements out." With that, we got up and walked out of the buzzing room full of reporters.

"Well that was fun we should do it again some time Granger" I smiled while rolling my eyes as we walked to the elevator.

"That was awful, oh my lord. I hate reporters." he smiled

"Yeah well, gossip is hard to come by these days. But I mean it was kinda nice to see you defend Draco. A little weird but nice nonetheless"

"Yeah well it was getting a bit much." we stood next to each other silently in the elevator

"So Hermione are you a fan of plays?"

"Oh I love the theatre, I haven't been in years though. I used to have drag Ron there."

"Well, Daphne and I bought tickets to go see Phantom of the Opera months ago. And we were going to go with Blaise and Astoria originally but with the law, in place, things have been kind of icy between them, so Uh do you wanna come with Draco? It's Thursday night." He was inviting me out, that would be a double date. I would be going out on double date with Draco's friends. That would take things outside the little bubble we were stuck in. Was I ready for that? Did I want to share my relationship with others?

"Oh wow, um Yeah thats sounds, uhm I'll ask him but I don't see why we couldn't." I said with a smile

"Cool, yeah the tickets are yours if you want them." He gave me a wink and got off on the floor that contained the Auror training room.

 **So I noticed that when I upload my chapters, some words get cut off or moved around and I'm really not sure how to fix it. :/ if Y'all know pls let me know haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

 **loads of love**

 **V**


End file.
